Me Enamoré
by Sostenesto
Summary: Lo hizo, aun siendo algo que le parecía imposible a todo el mundo, lo hizo, no era un quizás, le pertenecía a ella, sin ningún por qué, qué responder. Este One Shot es la siguiente parte "Por Qué" y forma parte del evento de junio "Fire Melts Ice" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Lo hizo, aun siendo algo que le parecía imposible a todo el mundo, lo hizo, no era un quizás, le pertenecía a ella, sin ningún por qué, qué responder. Este One Shot es la siguiente parte "Por Qué" y forma parte del evento de junio "Fire Melts Ice" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

* * *

 **Me enamoré**

 **«««Previamente en Dellaween.**

* * *

Seguía sin poder creerlo, ella lo había dejado, simplemente porque tenía la tonta idea de que él no daba suficiente en esa relación, tonta pelirroja que era tan ciega como para notar que él estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo, todo lo que podía dar u otorgar, lo estaba dando en esa relación que ella había decidido terminar, habían pasado dos horas, y él seguía de pie, observando la puerta cerrada, sin tener el valor justo para tocar.

Había sido su culpa todo aquello, negarse a irse a vivir con ella cuando era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, tenerla un día libre a la semana no era suficiente para él, añoraba su cuerpo, el calor que ella desprendía, la adoraba y no encontraba las palabras correctas para comunicárselo y es que...

¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que estar con ella era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en la vida? Que hacía que sus costillas vibrarán con demasiada intensidad con tan solo pensarla, que hacía días que creía que el destino había cambiado toda una jugada complicada para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, no había palabras que expresaran todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, de haberlas, las sabría, y no existían, y posiblemente por esa razón, la iba a perder.

El silencio a su alrededor hacía que sus pensamientos se escucharán más fuertes en su cabeza y odiaba eso ¿por qué todo lo referente a ella lo afectaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía Ginevra Weasley que lo ponía en un estado extraño de excitación permanente? Como cuando tu equipo favorito de Quidditch anota un gol o atrapan la snitch, todo eso significaba ella para él, pero eran demasiadas palabras, demasiado cursis, demasiado patético para alguien como él.

Su despacho estaba tranquilo, había terminado todos los pendientes, y su padre había sido comunicado con la noticia de que su relación con Ginevra había terminado, así que le había invitado a cenar esa noche a la mansión, un gran banquete en honor a esa buena noticia que pondría felices a todos los Malfoy, era gracioso, porque solo existían tres Malfoy en la actualidad, y era claro que uno de ellos, era todo, menos feliz por el acontecimiento.

La cena con sus padres careció de sentido alguno para él, estaba aburrido, normalmente, le vería al día siguiente, pero no, las cosas entre ellos habían terminado, y aunque los demás creían que había sido en buenos términos, para él no, ya no podía verla ¿qué buen término era ese?

DG

Tres semanas habían pasado, estaban por finalizar el quinto mes del año, y pronto llegaría su cumpleaños, que pasaría solo, _sus amigos_ lo habían invitado a un pub a festejarlo ¿pero realmente tenía algo que festejar?

No.

No tenía absolutamente nada en su vida en ese momento, estaba vacío, desierto, sin nada digno en sí que valiera la pena, lo había descubierto cuando Ginny Weasley lo dejó.

—Realmente luces patético, cuando Pans me lo dijo creí que era algo normal en ella, ya sabes, su lado cruel, pero al verte así, no sé qué tanto es exageración y que tanto fue consciente.

—Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí, Potter –rezó con amargura, mientras movía su bebida con el agitador.

—El esposo de tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y en alguna parte del discurso del matrimonio se estipuló que uno no podía salir con sus amigos sin el otro? –contestó malhumorado.

—Es más bien que cuando amas a alguien, no quieres pasar tiempo sin él, sobre todo cuando tienes un trabajo ajetreado y la otra parte no –restó importancia a la actitud del rubio, después de todo, estaba al tanto de su ruptura.

—Ah.

No dijo nada más, Draco se dedicó a beberse de un trago el líquido que había en su vaso, intentando por todos los medios de no usar a Potter como pañuelo de lágrimas, ¿qué tan patético se tenía que ser para usar a tu enemigo como consuelo? Preferiría el hombro inexistente de un basilisco para llorar que en el de Harry Potter.

—Bien, ahora que terminaste con Weasley, nosotros podemos tener más noches de fiesta, mientras Harry está en el trabajo –sonrío Pansy.

—No creo que eso pueda pasar en algún momento, tengo trabajo, a comparación tuyo.

—Soy heredera de una prestigiosa familia de magos, y tengo un marido que trabaja ¿para qué lo haría yo?

—No lo sé, tal vez para servirte útil, quizás para eso las otras mujeres trabajan.

— Es su gusto, no el mío –sonrío –iré por otro trago, y de ahí, a otro lugar ¿les parece?

—Claro –sonrío Harry encantado.

Las miradas entre el matrimonio le incomodó ¿así llegarían a lucir Ginevra y él en algún momento durante su noviazgo? Posiblemente no, más que nada, por la actitud de él.

DG

La pelirroja llegó a su casa, estaba vacía como tres semanas atrás, extrañaba demasiado a Draco, pero no podía seguir con alguien que no le amaba, ya fuera en ese momento o después, la única lastimada al final sería ella, y que mejor poner tierra de por medio entre ellos, mejor ahora, dolería menos, que cuando con el tiempo él se negara a estar con ella, porque eso significaría arruinar todos sus planes, Ginny tenía veintitrés años, en unos días sería el cumpleaños de Draco ¿iba a pasarla solo o festejando haberse librado de ella por fin?

Observó la melena azabache desde la ventana, llevaba unos jeans negros y una chaqueta ligera ¿qué hacía ahí Harry? Se suponía que tenía unos días libres, así que Ginny pensó en que las pasaría con Pansy.

—No me digas, tu ojo interior me vio en tu pórtico –bromeó el chico cuando Ginny abrió la puerta aún sin que el tocara.

—Mi ojo cristalino me dijo que venias –señaló la ventana junto a la puerta –y me sorprendió que lo hicieras ¿las cosas con Pansy van bien?

—Mejor que nunca, en realidad, es sólo que me sorprendió tu ruptura con Malfoy, tus padres te han dicho que no es el correcto para ti desde hace años, y nunca lo dejaste ¿por qué ahora?

—Por qué me enamoré, y es doloroso entregar todo de ti en una relación donde la otra parte no aporta nada.

—Tú lo elegiste a él por alguna razón, debiste ver algo rescatable en él, Ginny ¿por qué darte por vencida?

—Por qué no puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado, por eso, y yo ya me canse de intentarlo cada vez, y que él se quede ahí, como de hielo, sin importarle mis sentimientos.

El hombre le miró triste, la entendía, al inicio Pansy era así con él, hasta que de la nada, le confesó sus verdaderos y tormentosos sentimientos por él, ahora eran demasiado felices.

—No te des por vencida con él, yo no lo hice con Pans.

—Él no es como Pansy.

—Sí, lo supongo, Pans es una chica, Malfoy no –bromeó.

—Le propuse que viviéramos juntos, y escapó, diciendo que era demasiado pronto para algo así –se burló de su mala suerte.

—Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, pero si lo amas, no lo dejes ir.

DG

Observó en dirección de su mirada, no sabía cómo decir aquello, y si alguien iba a escucharlo primero saliendo de sus labios sería ella, nadie más, así que desvió los ojos de su reflejo en el espejo y repasó el discurso que había planeado y escrito para confesarle las razones del por qué siempre escapaba.

El vestido de seda rosa la hacía lucir extremadamente hermosa, aunque el modelo fuera espantoso, como el de toda dama de honor, sin embargo para él la pelirroja era un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Se las robaré un momento –interrumpió en el grupo que charlaba alegremente.

—Claro –sonrío Maggie –vamos a ver cómo va el banquete, chicas.

Las damas de honor y la novia se alejaron, no sin antes sonreírle a la pelirroja que permanecía completamente sería frente a él.

—Quiero que hablemos –comentó.

—Claro ¿de qué exactamente?

—Sobre nosotros, de eso quiero que hablemos.

—Draco, en serio, no es necesario, ya todo está dicho.

—Sí, de tu parte, no de la mía.

—Un minuto –se cruzó de brazos, lo que fuese a decir Draco, no tomaría más que eso, lo sabía por experiencia.

—No hay palabras suficientes en un minuto para decirte todo lo que tenía en mente para decirte.

—Pues acorta el discurso, que para eso eres experto ¿me equivoco? –contestó mordaz Ginny.

—Bueno, si tengo que acortar mi discurso de pergamino y medio...

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que iba a decirle antes de que estableciera un límite de tiempo, y posiblemente consumió todos los 60 segundos pensando, porque ella suspiro y se dispuso a marcharse, así que dispuesto a no dejar pasar la última oportunidad quizás, pronunció lo que mejor resumía todo aquello que ella significaba y despertaba en él.

—Me enamoré.

* * *

 **Continará en IscreamwillfixIt»»»**


End file.
